


《Golden Bough》

by raojia



Series: 欢迎来到宿命的ABO [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.原作向ABO2.罗视角下的大量个人解读3. 我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: 欢迎来到宿命的ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664659
Kudos: 27





	《Golden Bough》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.原作向ABO  
> 2.罗视角下的大量个人解读  
> 3\. 我流OOC，慎

离开家族的那天，柯拉松的手很冷。 

那种冷并非罗起初觉察的恐惧，而是更晚一些，当罗在那叶孤舟里懵懂入睡的时刻才有所察觉的寒意。深夜的海风比早晚寒凉，而柯拉松花了好些时间才找出一床毛毯给少年盖上。他做的轻手轻脚，生怕吵醒才闹过一番的男孩，可其实早在他翻箱倒柜的时候罗就被弄醒了过来，但他给少年披上毯子的时候没有发觉，也不知道自己的手其实擦过了罗的额角。 

他的皮肤冷的让人心惊。 

那是怎样的一种冷呢？ 

罗后来无数次的回忆那个温度，却始终也找到不合适的形容，尸体的冷太苍白，金属的冷太淡漠，玻璃的冷太光滑，皮肤的冷太柔韧，就连赋予他生命的海水的冷，也会因为湿润而失去资格。这个问题他想了太久，却在某个落雪的冬岛得到了答案，那一天他在那场雪中站了许久，让那些轻盈的花朵落在掌心又消弭而去，可是光如此还不够。 

那么就在掌心里拢上一捧新雪，待它们化水又结冰，带走世间所有纯洁的灵魂与掌心的温度，一如他的柯拉先生在米尼翁岛上被大雪掩盖的尸体？ 

故事不该是这样的。 

他被柯拉松强行抓去治病，被迫吃烧焦的饭和没熟的鱼，忍了半个月后终于还是把活全抢到自己手里，柯拉松清楚他态度的转变，在篝火旁都一副乐呵呵的样子，自燃能力倒是一如既往，到最后还得靠罗把火扑灭。 

“真是，”罗皱着眉抱怨，“你又不能下水，还老沾火做什么！” 

“哈哈，”刚被泼了一身水的柯拉松躺在地上笑的开心，还想伸手摸罗的帽子，就算被罗躲开也没太大在意，反倒问了个无关紧要的问题，“你的父母都是beta吗？” 

“是啊，”罗回答，“一家都是，你问这个做什么。” 

“问问罢了，”柯拉松说着，拍着腿站起身来，“这么好的家庭，你该成为一个幸福的孩子啊。”他说着，突然不慎踩到水坑，再一次整个跌了回去。 

而罗忙着抢救不能洇水的食材，错过了柯拉松眼里一闪而逝的落寞和那句轻如呓语的感叹。 

“一家都是beta，真的很好啊……” 

后来罗想，那句话，或许就是悲剧的开端。 

柯拉松第二个发情期到来的晚上他并没有醒着，而静音壁也贴心的阻隔了那些躁动，然而浅眠从来不是没有声音就能治愈的东西，时不时的，月光都能把罗唤醒。 

上一次他醒着的时候听到了柯拉先生的哭泣，而这一次他醒来，目睹的却是omega噩梦一样的发情期。 

人能把自己逼成什么样子？ 

他看见了惨白的月色，然后是笼罩着柯拉先生的静音壁，而那样轻薄的淡蓝壁垒里挣扎着扭曲着得人形，毫无血色的脸，艳如朱漆的唇，几乎是彻底失焦的眼睛，无穷无尽的汗水从那张苍白的脸上留下，透明却圆润，连续不断的，几乎润湿他身下的土地。 

他看着他翻滚，挣扎，指甲抓进泥土里，又在难以忍受的痛苦当中一次又一次抓挠着自己颈后的腺体，他看见他干呕，哭嚎，一次次吐出微黄的酸水，身体蜷缩起来又再度打开，因为无法安定而不得安寝。 

他看到他表演无声的哑剧，而主题则是人所能承受的最大痛苦，扼住自己的咽喉，以头抢地，掐破自己的手腕和小臂，然后又一次次的被本能从死亡边沿拽回——他甚至在啜饮自己的鲜血，只因为里面还留有微末的，标记他的alpha的信息。

那是罗第一次见到omega的发情，他这辈子都不会再想见了。 

唐吉柯德兄弟间的标记是一个公开的秘密，其程度大约等同于房间里的大象，baby-5瞧见过他们在厨房接吻，巴法罗则窥见过柯拉松颈后的牙印，而罗知道的更多一些，在医学知识的帮助下，他甚至能推算出当兄弟俩一起消失的那些日子，到底是多弗朗明哥的易感期还是罗西南迪的发情期。 

“非常明显，”罗看着巴法罗抽出baby-5手中的鬼牌，“发情期的话柯拉松还能走出房门，易感期就只有多弗朗明哥一个人出来。” 

“影响这么大嘛？”baby-5一边递钱出去一边问道，“omega会是很被人需要的类型吧，要是我以后也是就好了。” 

“听说会很痛苦哦，”罗压了压自己的帽子道，“被人标记前还好，有抑制剂就能解决，但如果被标记后又被抛弃的话……” 

“被抛弃的话？” 

罗没有理会baby-5的问题。 

远处的阴影里他看见柯拉松的样貌，兜帽下的脸依然涂着小丑一样的浓妆，一个omega，一个被标记的omega，一个被多弗朗明哥所标记的omega。 

他绝不会离开这片修罗之地。 

“柯拉先生……为什么要离开呢？”第二天午饭的时候罗状似不经意的问道，然而他把烤鱼递给柯拉松的时候手却在抖，他强迫自己忽视了柯拉松苍白的脸色和黯淡的表情，也一样强迫自己忽视了他裸露的皮肤上显现出来的瘀伤。种种情绪在心口盘踞成噬人的野兽，困惑，不解，痛苦，以及其他种种，他忽然意识到自己其实一点都不了解柯拉松。 

为什么要被多弗朗明哥标记。 

为什么又要离开他的标记。 

为什么要承担那些无尽的折磨与痛苦——那甚至可以把一个活人逼到生生挖出自己的腺体。 

“为什么……咳，”柯拉松被他的提问呛了一下，本就疲惫的脸上却浮出来一个有些苦涩的表情，他放下手中的烤鱼给自己点烟，猛吸了几口才重缓过气，而回答问题的时候他却避开了罗的眼神，“不是说了要带你治病。” 

“那不是全部的理由吧！”罗有些生气的喊道，“这才只是第二个发情期而已不是吗，越往后越难捱你到底懂不懂啊！” 

“你——”柯拉松手一抖，香烟直接往地面坠去，好在罗及时一脚踩灭没有酿成惨剧，“你……都看到了啊，对不起。” 

“这不是对不起的问题吧，我在书上看到过，你这种情况连死都死不了，每个月来一次，你到底是想怎么样？！” 

“罗。” 

“罗啊……”潮水一样的疲惫突然从柯拉松的口中叹出，他望着那截被罗踩灭的烟蒂轻声道，“你还小，不懂的。” 

那一天剩余的时间内他们都没再说话，极有默契的避开了这个残忍的话题，罗拒绝承认自己还小，却又在不断反刍的记忆里愈发痛恨自己粗浅的关心，他明明有留意到柯拉松的精神在逐渐变差，明明有留意到那些无法纾解的本能可能对人造成的影响，眼里的血丝，皮肤的干燥，走路时虚浮的脚步与情状，这些随着发情周期而起伏变化的东西，为什么他以前从没意识过呢？ 

那些香烟，那些残留着多弗朗明哥信息素的羽毛大衣和红心外套，那些夜不能寐而带出的烟圈，那些被他用静音壁强行笼住的痛苦呻吟，那些落在他发间的枯叶和残存的泥泞，那些因为抓挠皮肤而藏在指甲里的棕红血迹。 

他还小，他不懂，明明有眼睛的人都该懂。 

他的柯拉先生身上，属于多弗朗明哥的痕迹绝不只有标记。 

“你一定要自由。” 

柯拉松不发情的日子里他们始终相安无事，不用上医院的话甚至称得上是快乐，柯拉松并不是靠谱的大人，然而绝对有趣又尽心，即使是罗也无法终日都苦板着一张脸去，然而柯拉松发情的日子里痛苦又是那般强烈，能把往日里所有的欢愉都吞吃干净。 

柯拉松不肯让罗在身边陪护，罗也不想同他这方面争执，他只是偷偷得在柯拉松的羽毛大衣上栓了一根细绳，又将绳子的另一端拴上了自己的手腕。 

于是整夜整夜，同一份折磨在同一轮月色下被一根细绳两两相牵，传来那些挣扎和颤抖，乃至于那些无声的嘶吼，罗在珀铅病的疼痛下将拴着绳子的手按到心口，在毯子下一遍又一遍的蜷缩身体，可是无论如何蜷缩，都无法沉入甜美的梦境。 

为什么他们要面对如此的命运？ 

那些日子里他头一次渴望起了分化，渴望那些生长痛和性征的早早出现，他理智的知道一个beta更适合成为医生，甚至也厌恶alpha那不可分割的易感期，可是他更不想看见他的柯拉先生痛苦的身影。如果能够强大，如果能够分化，如果能够坚强的生存下去，是不是就可以覆盖掉那个让柯拉先生生不如死的标记？ 

或者最起码，可以不用让他的柯拉先生，在那样难堪的发情期内死去。 

在米尼翁岛上的时候柯拉松提前进入了发情期，而根源却只是多弗朗明哥也踏上了那片土地，omega与alpha之间就是有着命运的牵系，足够让紊乱了足足六个月的生理机制在一瞬间苏醒。 

没有人知道那一刻罗的心底有多百感交集。 

可是柯拉先生却死了，多弗朗明哥杀了他。 

作为一个发情期中的omega，被自己的alpha兼亲生兄长，亲手枪杀。 

他怎么能杀死自己的omega？ 

那样的震惊里他几乎失去听觉，以至于枪响前只听见了一个句子，那个曾为他投奔的男人少见的没有在笑，残忍的愤怒有如实质般地在雪地里流淌，他说，那个男人说，绝情而冷血的说，“作为我的omega，却对我举枪相向，这就是你的答案嘛，罗西？” 

然后枪响，火焰，炮弹，他的柯拉先生，变为了大雪下被掩埋的尸体。 

那一天他最终跑出了米尼翁岛，跑出了那片被鸟笼犁伤的土地，可是代价却是抛下他的柯拉先生，他逃了出去：逃出大雪，逃出梦魇，逃出生天，逃去遥远北海，也逃进无穷无尽的黑夜。 

他逃进的，是他给的“自由”。 

“我的命和心都是他给的。” 

日子犹如流水一般慢慢过去，他则在北海逐渐累积起了自己的势力，人脉，金钱，数之不尽的纹身……然而针头刺进皮肤的阵痛仅有一时，甚至连红肿也终会消去。他的医术也慢慢的开始小有名气。 

但他始终没有分化。 

正如柯拉松始终没有摆脱他的标记。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来还有一句话想放进文章里的，但最后觉得不放进去阅读体验更好，所以就在这里单独放一下，依然是罗视角～  
> （但是有一个问题他从没想过，那就是柯拉松到底愿不愿意接受他的标记。）  
> 全文：3500-，以上。


End file.
